One of a kind
by Sansi
Summary: Yugi, the target of the bullies, has a crush on the most popular boy in his school – Yami. Yugi never thought to have a chance with his love. But things never go the way we think. complete
1. In my dreams

Summary: Yugi, the target of the bullies, has a crush on the most popular boy in his school – Yami. Yugi never thought to have a chance with his love. But things never go the way we think.

It's an AU fic, so there won't be millennium items. It's also shounen-ai (boyxboy story). Don't like don't read. You are warned.

So I have to do the disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! I wish I would, but I never will. So now on with the story.

'…' thinking  
"…" talking  
… interruption by Sansi  
… song

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**ONE OF A KIND  
by Sansi  
Chapter 1: In my dreams  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little boy, who looked like 10 years old, even if he was 16, was sitting in the bushes.  
He has tri colour hair with blonde bolts in it. Most of his hair was black and the spikes were red. The teen, called Yugi has soft, innocent, amethyst eyes. But they held fear in it. The young teen was unusual short for his age so he got always picked up by the bullies. So when there was lunch, he always hides behind trees and bushes. (Now it is lunch .)

Suddenly he heard the cracking of twigs. He held his breath and closed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that whoever was there won't see him. He didn't dare to breath. After a few moments he slowly let his breath, which he was holding out and opened one eye and then the second too. But when he saw who was there the breath was again caught in his throat.

Yami, the most popular guy in his school, and the one who dominated his dreams, was here, alone. Just a few steps away from the young teen, who's feet were mush at the moment. He was just lucky that he was already sitting. 'Be the tree … You're just alone with your crush. You mustn't panic … you mustn't … ahhh Who I am kidding!'  
The older and a few inches taller teen didn't seem to notice that he has company.

Yami went to a large old tree and leaned himself against it. Yugi was awed by the sight.

Once more Yugi has to state that his crush was beyond beautiful, he was gorgeous. But even this word couldn't describe him, Yugi thought.

But then Yugi reminded the rumours he had heard about the older teen. Yami was really dangerous and he didn't like people, except his friends, and everyone in their right mind stand away from him. Yami didn't wear the school uniform. Instead of it he wore black leather pants, which cling to him oh so nicely like a second in Yugi's opinion. They really didn't leave anything to the imagination. He also has a tight navy blue sleeveless shirt with buckles. His slender arms were bare and with the tight shirt you can see the muscular built of the handsome young man. (drools). The neck buckle and the chains around his waist completed the outfit. Yami was looking really mysterious and extreme dangerous.

He heard the rumours, but he didn't want to believe them. They couldn't be true. But then again, why did he care. He was just little, pathetic Yugi. He has no friends and nobody, except the bullies were interested in him. Why would Yami want to be with him when he could have every girl (and also a few guys)?

But Yugi knew it is to late, he found himself falling even more. He was caught in Yami's web and god help, he didn't want to be saved.

He would do everything just to be with him. Yugi couldn't stop himself from thinking about his secret love. 'At least I can pretend … in my dreams. After all it is really strange, that he looks exactly like me. Except that he has more blond in his hair and his exotic and alluring red eyes … There goes my brain again. Just looking in his eyes or hearing his deep rich voices and my brain shuts down … Just great! … I never will be able to speak to him … I would humiliate myself in front of the love of my life!'

Do like? Sucks? Please tell me anyway and help me to correct my really bad grammar. I know it is short. But I try to update soon and more if you guys like it!

Please, tell me what you think!

hugs every reviewer


	2. The bully problem

To my reviewers: 3 reviewers in one Chapter and one day!!! Not bad. In fact more than I have expected. Thank you very much. You don't know how much this means to me!! So I dedicate my second Chapter to a queimadura, Dagger5 and Jami. They are so kind to me and so I decided to update sooner than I have planned. I hope I get more reviews too .  
  
a queimadura: Thank you so much. You are my very first reviewer. I try to make it up in this chapter. I know the first part was too much song. I just love POISON sooo much and I couldn't stop myself. ~.~  
  
Dagger5: YxY is my absolute favourite pairing. I'm so glad you liked it! I like yours too. I think I like "Decorations" the most. Hopefully you do more YxY pairing! ^^ Thanks  
  
Jami: Happy New Year to you too. I thank you for your offer. I think at the moment I try it on my own. Probably I send you my next chapter. I just want to update today. So there is no time. It is strange that I also see mistakes in other fics, but I over read them in my own! Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-Gi-OH! If I would . Yami and Yugi would be together and Tea/Anzu would stop her friendship-speeches. Sorry Tea/Anzu fans at the moment I can't stand her, because in all the fics, she tries to interfere. BUT if she wants to help YxY to get together she is welcome! *liar?*  
  
And yes I think the rating will go up in the next chapters, I'm not sure yet. I also consider to put Ryou (Bakura) or Jounouchi (is this how you spell it?) or other friends in this fic.  
  
Yami: You talk too much. Go on with the stories already or nobody will review you ever again! Sansi: -.- You really know how to motivate people, don't you. Yami: I was a pharaoh after all . Sansi: Yes, shut up. I get the message. But I think they didn't dare to contradict. Yami: ^_^. You're smart Sansi: ~.~ You see our Yami gets impatient. So I go on with the story.  
  
ONE OF A KIND BY Sansi  
  
'.' thinking "." talking (.) interruption by Sansi  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Chapter 2: The bully problem  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
YUGI'S POV  
  
'I can't stop myself. I always have to look at him. I'm sure he'll disappear if I look away for a moment! Yes, I know this sounds stupid . But we two are all alone. I had never the chance to talk to him. Probably this time faith is on my side. Ohh god this damn hormones. Why must he be so damn sexy!!!'  
  
END YUGI'S POV  
  
After what seemed like eternity Yugi convinced himself to talk to his crush. He gets up and takes a few careful steps forward. But he is, because of his high still hidden behind the trees and bushes.  
  
'Be brave Yugi . it can't be that bad' Yugi tries to convince himself.  
  
But at the same moment he answered himself 'Ohhhh yes it can be pretty bad. Yami probably beats me up for even speak to him, don't mind proclaim my love to him. Why me?!?!'.  
  
'Oh come on, Yugi, you know this feeling won't go away. You have tried for several months now and you still keep thinking about him.'  
  
Again the teen answers himself 'Probably you are right. You maybe never get this chance again. He is rarely by himself - as far as I know . I'll try to speak to him and maybe . maybe I even become friends with him. This would be enough for me'.  
  
'I thought you are the one who wants to keep me away from him'  
  
'...... Yes, I know. But still . He is pretty hot, isn't he' '*sweatdrop*'  
  
Determined Yugi takes the last step. Now Yami will surely see him. But Yugi isn't that lucky. The clock decides to ring in that exact moment.  
  
Yugi sighs. He probably lost his only chance to speak to his crush. The tri colour teen turns around to go back to school. He sighs again and can't stop the tears, which fall. The lovesick teenager tries his best to keep them from falling. But he doesn't succeed completely. He slowly wishes the few, he wasn't able to keep from streaming down his face, away with the back of his hand.  
  
'Great just great. I'm crying again. Now I know why I have almost no friends. I'm a crybaby. I'll never have a chance with Yami if I keep this up . but it hurt so much .' As Yugi bathe in self-pity he doesn't notice the shadow in front of him. (*cries with poor Yugi*, I'm a real bad person, I accept the tomatoes now . *ducks head in shame* But I swear I make it up to Yugi and all of you)  
  
The short teen starts running, so he won't be late for class. But the tears prohibit that he can see clear. So he runs straight in the person in front of him and the knock sends Yugi straight to the floor.  
  
"Go- .men" Yugi apologize to the mysterious figure in front of him. (wow I'm pretty good. It's the second chapter and this is the first time the characters speak . -.-)  
  
"What do you want shrimp. You're searching trouble, aren't you!!!" an angry voice shouts.  
  
Yugi freezes. He knows that voice too well. It his Ushio (I read that in some other fics. I never saw the very first Yu-Gi-Oh season and I think Ushio is a bully who loves to pick up Yugi, correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
Before Yugi can respond he is lifted in the air. "I show you what I do with worthless shit like you".  
  
These words hit the young teen hard, but he doesn't defend himself as Ushio's fist comes in contact with his stomach. Yugi land a few feet away in a wall (autsch). The bully isn't satisfied yet. Ushio stand in front of Yugi, ready to beat the teen more up.  
  
Yugi keeps his eyes shut, willing the pain to stop. That is the moment, when an other person choose to make their presence known.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!!!" a really angry voices shouts. Yugi froze. It can't be.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Translations: Gomen - Sorry  
  
Yami and Yugi: Yes, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING Yami: first you let Ushio beat up Yugi and then you stop Yugi: *cries* I have never done everything to you . Sansi: *hugs Yugi* Yes, I know. I'm so sorry, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, which hopefully will be out in the next few days.  
  
I'm so proud. I think I did a well job on this chapter. I'm really sorry to end it there, but I have still a lot of homework to do till Wednesday. I was ahem a little lacy in my holidays. It's just not fair. I'm already 19. I'm too old to go to school. I think I should state now that I'm from Austria and so we have school until we are 16, but I choose to go longer to school. I think you can compare it to your last year of high school. But here in Austria one haven't go as long to school.  
  
I hope this chapter was longer and better than the last one. I hope it wasn't to confusing. Ask me if you don't get something. I always will answer my reviewers and do my best. I do my best to update soon. Please review and look at my BIO, because there I always will put ideas for my next fic and you guys choose which one I will start soon. Please let me know what you think!!! THANK YOU 


	3. Saviour

To my lovely reviewers: Wow already 10/chapter .!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT  
  
Katya Motou: Thank you so much for telling me. I corrected this mistake immediately!! Thank you for reading and reviewing too!!  
  
Jami: Deal! ^_^ My chapter is coming soon (or already there - I think you read it at that moment - I'm crazy)!!! Thanks for your review. (I think the time difference is a problem, because I always write my chapters at once and want to post it immediately - I post it now - but I'll re-upload them, when I'll get you correction  
  
watermelon nuts: Yes, thank you for pointing it up. This was already Chapter 2. I was stupid to replace the first chapter with the second!! I corrected it already. Thank you! Read the 1 chapter so can follow my crazy mind! ^^  
  
Yana5: Thank you for your 2!!!! Reviews. You have to read to find out. ^.^ Let's just say Yugi wants to be brave, but faith isn't on his side, but I think Yugi gets his chance to tell Yami very soon o.o. This story won't be very long - unless I'll get more ideas - so I'm sure you will see soon!  
  
Dagger5: I hope that Yugi'll forgive me. But I think after I try matchmaker and he can be with Yami. I'm suuuure Yugi will love me again. I feel so bad for hurting Yugi but I need a plot, even if it is just a little ^^  
  
XxNeko_YoukaixX: Yes, I know they are cute. They are my absolute favourite couple. Ahem to say the true, Yami can't have a crush on Yugi NOW. ^^ Because he didn't know that Yugi exist until now. (Because Yugi always hides because of the bullies, so you normally never see him ~.~) Thank you. I'll go on - hope you'll like it too. And yes . ahem your comment: fucking like bunnies .. o.o (huch) ^.^  
  
Bunny Meatball: Thanks for your 2!!! Reviews. I'm glad I'll get better. Sorry that your crush is a jerk. But don't be afraid Yami isn't one. And I thank you so much for putting me on your favourite-story list!!!. You don't know how much this means to me. And I'm sorry this chapter has no fluff .. But the next will have for sure!  
  
fluffy-kins: No need to cry - see I have updated!!! Thank you for the sweet chibi!!!  
  
(\_/)  
  
(^.^)  
  
(")_(")  
  
It's great. I hope this was working to update the chibi.  
  
I hope I haven't forgotten someone . Thank you all.  
  
I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THE MISTAKE WITH THE CHAPTERS. I REALLY HOPE IT WORKS THIS TIME HOW I HAVE PLANNED IT!!! *I'm really embarrassed because of this* GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN. So I update again - I don't want to have angry reviewers. ^.^ As you see I wasn't lazy today and have updated. It is a little short, but I think I better update shorter chapters and more often!!! Don't you think so?! Also there are only a few days left before school starts . I REALLY MUST STOP TALKING THAT MUCH!!! On with the story!!!  
  
ONE OF A KIND  
  
BY Sansi  
  
'.' thinking  
  
"." talking  
  
(.) interruption by Sansi  
  
{...} editor's (Jami's) comment  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Chapter 3: Saviour  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!!!!!" a really angry voices shouted. Yugi froze. It can't be.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Yugi knew this voice. It was impossible for him to NOT recognise it. The voice he'll always hear, even if there are hundred other people in the room. It's the voice Yugi'll remember for all eternity . so deep, rich, alluring . alluring like it's owner . Yami. (*big surprise*) {it was for me.okay, no it wasn't.^_^}  
  
'But why . does he really care? Or is it just my imagination? Yes, it's just in my head. I'm not that lucky. Nobody cares for me . nobody except my grandfather .' Yugi thought sadly and lowered his head, ready to feel the next punch. But it didn't come. So the teen looked up, but didn't dare to trust his eyes.  
  
'It's really him! Will he .? ' Yugi hesitated to think about what his heart hoped 'Will he . save . ME?!  
  
The bully himself is puzzled just like Yugi. 'Why is this shrimp interfering?! He should mind his own business! But anyways, he'll regret it soon enough . I just can't remember who he is . nah, it's not important'.  
  
Yami looked extremely pissed. His fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. His whole body was tense and shaking. Yami's eyes were narrowed and they looked scarier than normal. They haven't their nice, deep red colour - instead they are lighter than normal - like blood. He has his face tilted a bit so the blonde bangs shadowed a part of his face, making him look even more mysterious.  
  
Yugi couldn't help but be mesmerized. Even if Yami looked more than dangerous, Yugi just has one thought and he repeated it like a mantra in his head 'Sexy, damn sexy, sexy, damn sexy, .' as he tried not to drool (I think you all get the point, Yugi is in Lala-Land ^^) {I thought I'd add the drool part. My odd sense of humour infects another person's stories! *sweatdrop*} .  
  
Ushio thought about his options (as far as the bully is able to think) {*laughs* XD}. He couldn't think of many (big surprise) and turned his back to Yugi and now fully faced his new target. 'This shrimp really believes he can fight me . ME! He'll learn his lesson.' With the end of this thought, he started running towards Yami.  
  
But the teen was ready for his attacker. Ushio tried punching Yami in the stomach, but never hit his target. Yami was a lot faster and hit him straight in the face. Ushio was beyond angry while he held his damaged nose with his hands; he wasn't going to just give up after just one punch.even if his nose hurt like hell.  
  
"What . that was it?! I really thought you could handle a little more. What a mistake, you're just a weak, fat bully with no brain at all. I'll give you a chance. so I don't kick your ass more. Leave now and you'll see another day" Yami taunted the brute with a smirk on his lips. He knew full well what effect this will have and Ushio didn't disappoint him. He was furious and tried to attack Yami once more. But Ushio was too mad to notice what Yami was doing to him. While Yami planed his attacks, and every one of his punches hit the bully, Ushio didn't think straight and let his anger control him. In this state he was no opponent for Yami.  
  
A few more punches and the bully lied unconscious on the ground, while Yami didn't look tired at all. (Gomen, I'm not good at fighting scenes) {better than mine.} After Yami was sure that Ushio won't get up again, he made his way to Yugi who was looking at him with big eyes.  
  
"Are you ok, kid?" Yami asked with an unexpected tenderness in his voice. Yugi was lucky that he was able to keep his mouth shut, for the drooling factor {^^; had to...}. He was absolutely mesmerized by the sight before him and the stunning voice wasn't helping either.  
  
'Say something you idiot. Your crush just saved your ass and all you can do is stare at him . your making a fool of yourself . more . and again' Yugi told himself.  
  
He opened his mouth to thank his saviour, but before a word cams out he fainted. Luckily Yami was able to catch the smaller teen before he hit the ground.  
  
"Well, I think I have to take you to the nurse, ne little one?" Not waiting for an answer, Yami picked the shorter boy up and carried him to the nurse's office.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Well what do you think . I know I'm evil to end it here, but hopefully I'm able to update next weekend. Sorry guys but I have to go to school on Wednesday - till Saturday and a lot of things to do. But I think I slowly get the hang out with the whole writing. ^^ I apologize for this chapter - I think my last was a lot better. And I try to make the next better.  
  
Please check my BIO - you have to choose the next fic! Thank you for reading and please review. I'LL STOP IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS!!!!!! ^_^  
  
The time difference is a problem: You'll see it is now 7pm in Austria - so I think its noon in America. And till fanfiction.net update and you can read it and review and fanfiction.net update this too - it takes really long. So I only will see your reviews tomorrow. (confusing?)  
  
Yes and please vote for the next fic. So far I have only received one suggestion: Don't be lazy guys and VOTE VOTE VOTE: ^_^  
  
The power of a wish: Yugi is watching the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! and wishes for a new friend and the Anime-Character Yami shows up. (1 vote so far)  
  
Carpe diem - Nütze den Tag: Yami has to attend school with Yugi. Yami doesn't like the idea. Yugi, on the other side, is more than exited. Probably he is now able to tell Yami that he loves him?! (Nütze den Tag is German - I couldn't resist to write something in my language; Carpe diem is Latin; It means that you should live everyday of your life, like it will be your last)  
  
Depression: Yami feels like Yugi doesn't care about him anymore (dark fic). But is this true? Or has Yugi just problems with his feelings towards Yami?!  
  
Your own suggestion  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE FLUFF . I HOPE SO . You know this is my first fic and now my first fluff . I hope it will work.  
  
*hugs her reviewers* 


	4. Don't judge a book by its cover Part I

To my reviewers:  
  
Dagger5: *hugs Yugi* I think you are right. I'll hug him more often now. ^^ It's great that you are in England so the time delay will be only 2 hours or something like that. And thank you for your voting. You are very fast and always review. Thanks a lot.  
  
Bunny Meatball: Yes you mean a lot to me! I think you were the first (and I think the only so far ^^) who put me on his list. I'm very shy too. I wouldn't mind to faint if my crush (I haven't one at the moment if you want to know) would catch me!! ^.^  
  
Thank you that you think the fighting scene wasn't too bad.  
  
One of a kind is at the moment my only fic - I think you mean the great fics in my favourite-list. Read and read and read - I really don't mind, why should I?! THANK YOU ^^  
  
ChaosDragon013: *blushes* You really think I am that good. BIG THANK YOU TO YOU!!!!  
  
Naluna: Thanks for your review!!! ^^  
  
Jami: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I got it and posted it immediately and thank you for the nice picture!!!  
  
AND THE BIGGEST THANK YOU TO JAMI!!!! who helped me a LOT. Jami corrected my Chapter 3 and hopefully my others too. *chibi eyes*. And yes I want to ask you, if I should put your comments to the fics too?! I wasn't sure if I should . so I didn't post them. But I think it would be funny to have your interruptions on the fics too. What do you think?  
  
I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! *sad but true*  
  
Yami & Yugi: sigh in relief  
  
Sansi: I HEARD THAT!!! ~.~  
  
Yami: . and what do you want to do about it  
  
Yugi: That wasn't nice Yami!  
  
Sansi: Thanks Yugi *hugs him* . and don't forget you are in MY FIC and I can do everything to you my dear Yami  
  
Yami: O.O . No . ahm . I didn't mean it . I was just . a . kidding  
  
Sansi: You are a very bad liar  
  
Yugi: I always tell him the same . but he never listens  
  
Yami: ..)  
  
The door opened and a young woman came in. She had shoulder-length brown hair with a few highlights in it. Her whole outfit was white, so it didn't took Yugi long to figure out where he was. He was in the nurse's office and she wanted to see how he was doing. After all, Yugi knew the woman well, because as a bully target he often paid visits here. (I'm really crazy. I put myself in the fic o.o) [I do that all the time. XD]  
  
'But I can't remember how I got here . the last thing I remember . a bully . and somebody else . but who . ? Who was that . did the person help me .? Ouch my head hurts' (You see, Yugi hit his head hard, so he can't remember at the moment who saved him)  
  
"Hey sweetie, how're you doing?" The kind woman asked with a smile. Yugi couldn't help but smile back. "I'm fine. Thank you" he answered easily, even if he was far away from being fine. but that's beside the point.  
  
"You're a bad liar. You know. Wanna tell me what happened this time?" the nurse replied. Yugi didn't want to look at her. He felt bad enough for lying to this nice person, who always helped him and listened to his problems.  
  
"Then let me guess . a bully again?" she inquired further. Yugi still didn't want to look at her, and only nodded slowly. "I can't understand why they always pick up on you. I mean, it's true you're a little bit short. But they really shouldn't bully you because of that. After all, you are such a nice boy"  
  
"You're really lucky that your friend brought you here. He was really worried." Hearing this, Yugi looked up at her in disbelief. "What? Who?" "Oh you must have hit your head pretty bad if you can't remember him, cutie," Yugi blushed at the comment, but tried to think of a person who could have been there. After all he didn't have many friends and they weren't with him today.  
  
"You are really lucky to have somebody like him . he's pretty hot, y'know." Her cheeks turned a slight pink, but she grinned widely when she saw the red colour on Yugi's face. (I couldn't resist. After all, I am a Yami- fangirl) [LOL]  
  
"Oh .! You remember now, don't you? Who is it? I want to know. It looks like you're interested in him." The nurse's grin grew, as Yugi's blush deepened. He knew exactly who the person was, but he couldn't believe that Yami helped him and took him to the nurse.  
  
The nurse was really excited now. Yugi's body language told her enough. "Oh how sweet! Yugi, you have a crush on him!!!"  
  
Yugi turned now a deep shade of red [Like a tomato!] and wanted to say something to the her, but the comment got lost on the way as the door opened and another person stepped in.  
  
"I think I'll leave now so you two can talk a little bit. Do you need something, Yugi? A glass of water or ice cubs, so your FEVER comes down? I think it spiked up just now," (You can't believe how red Yugi is at the moment) [Like he's gonna explode!] the nurse asked Yugi with an innocent smile. The little teen just shot her a look. After all saw his love, Yugi always had the same reaction - turning red like a tomato. [I knew it!] The young woman excused herself and left the room, but not before winking at Yugi a last time.  
  
Yami watched the exchange in silence and just blinked when the nurse left. As he turned to the other teen again he wondered what the nurse meant, but didn't give it a second thought.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room. Yugi tried to fight down his blush and Yami didn't understood why Yugi seemed that nervous, so he decided to break the ice.  
  
"Hey, how are you, little one?" he asks the other boy.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Thank you guys for voting put please don't stop now. There are a few chapters left you read, review and vote. It's easy isn't it?! I won't start the next fic before I finished this one. After all, I'm very new at this and I don't want to rush things!!! It seems you guys like "The power of a wish" so far.. We'll see...  
  
The power of a wish: Yugi is watching the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! and wishes for a new friend and the Anime-Character Yami show up. (4 votes so far)  
  
Carpe diem - Nütze den Tag: Yami has to attend school with Yugi. Yami doesn't like the idea. Yugi, on the other side, is more than exited. Probably he is now able to tell Yami that he loves him?! (Nütze den Tag is German - I couldn't resist to write something in my language; Carpe diem is Latin; in English it's 'seize the day' (Thank you to Katya Motou) (1 vote so far)  
  
Depression: Yami feels like Yugi doesn't care about him anymore (dark fic). But is this true? Or has Yugi just problems with his feelings towards Yami?! (Happy ending possible and if you know me . ^^ I love happy-ending and I'm not sure if I could do a sad one .)  
  
Your own suggestion  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS. Please vote and review. You guys keep me going!! 


	5. Don't judge a book by its cover Part II

To my reviewers:  
  
little-kat-girl: See, I updated!!! No need to threat me . No I'm just kidding. By the way, I loved you comment, it was so much fun ^^ I'm also a big Yaoi fan, actually a YxY fan. Thank you for your nice review  
  
Katya Motou: Thank you for voting (I take your 2 votes ^^) And a BIG THANK YOU for pointing my mistake up. Actually I just translated Carpe diem word for word, because I don't know, how to translate it. So I said the meaning in the end. Thank you, thank you ^____^. And yes from now on I try to make the chapters longer, I know they are really short so far. Chapter 4 will be longer, I promise! The first few chapters were really hard, but now it becomes a little easier ...  
  
ks: I thought long and hard about your comment and I think you are right. I will write in past tense (except dialogue) from now on and I will replace the other 3 chapters ASAP. Thank you for pointing it up!! (I also think past tense is easier (for me) to write.  
  
Bunny Meatball: I'm curious what feelings ... ^.^ . No I'm kidding. And thank you for voting!  
  
Dagger5: Dagger5 again. ^.^ I'm so glad you always review. You are really fast and often the first one. THANK YOU FOR THIS and please go on with your YxY fics!!! I love them especially your fic Decorations. MORE YxY fluff soon!!!!  
  
Jami: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. I got it and posted it immediately and thank you for the nice picture!!!  
  
AND THE BIGGEST THANK YOU TO JAMI!!!! who helped me a LOT. Jami corrected my Chapter 3 and hopefully my others too. *chibi eyes*. And yes I want to ask you, if I should put your comments to the fics too?! I wasn't sure if I should . so I didn't post them. But I think it would be funny to have your interruptions on the fics too. What do you think?  
  
I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! *sad but true* Yami & Yugi: sigh in relief Sansi: I HEARD THAT!!! ~.~ Yami: . and what do you want to do about it Yugi: That wasn't nice Yami! Sansi: Thanks Yugi *hugs him* . and don't forget you are in MY FIC and I can do everything to you my dear Yami Yami: O.O . No . ahm . I didn't mean it . I was just . a . kidding Sansi: You are a very bad liar Yugi: I always tell him the same . but he never listens Yami: . I know . I promise I'll get better . Sansi & Yugi: A better liar or a better person....... Yami: .... O.o  
  
ONE OF A KIND BY Sansi  
  
'.' thinking "." Talking (.) Interruption by Sansi [.] Editor (Jami)'s Note  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Chapter 4: Don't judge a book by its cover (Part II)  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
"Hey, how are you, little one?" he asked the other boy.  
  
Yugi needed a few moments to calm himself and he tried his best not to sound too squeaky. but he failed miserably. "I'm . fi-ne . than.k youuuu" He had really a problem getting these few words out and he hoped he didn't want him to say more. So he was really thankful when Yami began to speak again.  
  
"That's good to hear. I started to get worried when you fainted in my arms and you didn't wake up for a few hours." Yami told Yugi and even smiled a little at the other boy.  
  
'I fainted in HIS ARMS?!?!? Oh no, he surely thinks I'm a weakling .!' Yugi's thoughts and his panic attack were interrupted when Yami spoke up.  
  
"But I'm glad you're awake now and you're not as hurt as I thought." Yugi felt guilty, that he has worried Yami so much, but a part of him smiled at the thought that Yami actually cared about him. It seemed that this part took over, because Yugi dared to look at the older teen and smiled brightly. This earned him a smile from Yami in return, which made him look drool-worthy I might add. Yugi had the same thought and he got a distanced look. 'I never saw him smile. It's like the sun is shining. I'm blushing again. I can feel it. Not that I can stop, since he IS in the room .'  
  
Again, Yami interrupted his thoughts. "You alright, little one? You seemed zoned out." Yami asked, concern obvious in his deep voice. Yugi flinched and wanted to reply that he was fine and that Yami should stop worrying, but these thoughts were shattered when he blinked and found himself starring in Yami's deep scarlet [Behold the power of a thesaurus! XD!] eyes. Yugi hadn't noticed that his crush was now sitting next to him on the bed, only a few inches away.  
  
The small teen got lost in Yami's eyes. He could stare in them for all eternity, and it wouldn't be enough for Yugi. The colour, like fire. So mysterious. but surprisingly gentle. Yugi was sure he could see right through his eyes into Yami's soul. He wasn't able to form correct words. These feelings he got while looking at his love! His eyes, his cheek and his mouth . (bad poetry Sansi *bows her head in shame* I know)  
  
"Ah, yes. I forgot, my name is Yami. Nice to meet you." Yami broke the silence and extended his hand to Yugi.  
  
"My name is Yugi. Nice to meet you, too. And th-ank you . for saving me from Ushio" Yugi took the outstretched hand and squeezed it lightly. He was surprised that he was able to speak and stay calm. He just couldn't help but start to feel comfortable around Yami.  
  
"It was really no problem, Yugi. Actually I can't stand the bullies at all." Yami stated.  
  
"Thanks anyways" Yugi replied and smiled sweetly at the other teen.  
  
"Hey, what do you say? Should I walk you home? I haven't got any more school today because the teachers said I'm allowed to look after you. Thank you by the way . " Yami smiled at Yugi, who gave him one of his own.  
  
"And I'm sure you're not in the condition to walk home yourself. and if a bully tries to pick on you again ." Yami cut himself off. "I'm sorry, I don't want to sound rude . I'll just"  
  
"No, really, thank you. I'd love too" Yugi interrupted him a bit to cheerfully. Thankfully, Yami didn't ask why Yugi was smiling like he won in the lottery, and instead replied, "Ok then, I'll talk to the nurse and your teachers while you get ready."  
  
Yugi nodded enthusiastically. He wanted to pounce on Yami, or at least hug him to death. but decided against it. He forgot all his bruises and jumped out of the bed. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) he slipped and landed gracelessly on his butt. Yugi winced, but forgot all his pain when Yami picked him up and sat him back on the bed.  
  
Yugi fought down the redness, which wanted to make itself visible on his face and succeeded . almost. "Thank you," he whispered, but mentally he was shouting and smacking himself 'You're so stupid, stupid, stupid. He probably thinks you're a complete idiot. Why do I have to be always so clumsy when HE is around?!'  
  
"No problem, little one" Yami said and closed the door behind him.  
  
Yugi blushed again at the 'little one' comment but grinned anyway. 'This could be an interesting day' Then he began to change so he could be ready when Yami came back.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Angry readers: Where is the fluff!!!! YOU PROMISED FLUFF!!!! *throwing different objects at Sansi*  
  
Sansi: I know. I'm really sorry. It's my first fluff scene so it'll take me a while.  
  
Reader: You always use the damn same excuses!!! FLUFFFFFF!!!!  
  
Sansi: I promise I'll get better. *bows her head and accept the threats*  
  
From now on I'll try to make the chapters 3-4 pages long. I'm not sure if I'll be successful. You know it's really hard. Yes, I'll write in past tense and Jami is helping me with the grammar and spelling. So I hopefully will repost the first 4 chapters soon.  
  
I think I should stop to make Yugi blushing so much. It's getting boring.o.o  
  
QUESTION: Does anybody know why I can't review some fics? I'll get the message: You voted for this chapter .. But this isn't true!!!  
  
Thank you guys for voting put please don't stop now. There are a few chapters left. So read, review and vote as always. Pretty please. It's easy isn't it?! I won't start the next fic before I finished this one. After all, I'm very new at this and I don't want to rush things!!! It seems you guys like "The power of a wish" so far.. We'll see...  
  
The power of a wish: Yugi is watching the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! and wishes for a new friend and the Anime-Character Yami shows up. (5 votes so far)  
  
Carpe diem - Nütze den Tag: Yami has to attend school with Yugi. Yami doesn't like the idea. Yugi, on the other side, is more than exited. Probably he is now able to tell Yami that he loves him?! (Nütze den Tag is German - I couldn't resist to write something in my language; Carpe diem is Latin; in English it's 'seize the day' (Thanks to Katya Motou, who told me the English translation) (2 votes so far)  
  
Depression: Yami feels like Yugi doesn't care about him anymore (dark fic). But is this true? Or has Yugi just problems with his feelings towards Yami?! (Happy ending possible and if you know me . ^^ I love happy-ending and I don't think I can do a sad one .)  
  
Your own suggestion  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS. Please vote and review. You guys keep me going!! *uses the might of the adorable chibi eyes - You read - review and vote .. ^^) See you next week!!!! I WANT TO HAVE 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
  
Yami: Did you hit you head?! 10 reviews, you're crazy Sansi: No, but probably it'll work and I get more reviews!!! And don't forget Yami I got 10 for my second chapter!!! *I'm really proud*  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE:  
  
Now I want to tell you why I haven't updated on Sunday, like I promised (or at least you think I haven't updated) First of all, I HAVE UPDATED ON SUNDAY. I explain now: Some of you probably know that I planned to split this chapter (Part I and Part II). And I wanted to put this two parts in one chapter. I did this on Sunday and it worked. ff.net replaced the chapter but not the last update date (confusing nee??? ^.^). I got really depressed because I only got 2 reviews (2 really nice reviews by the way!!!) and I thought I quit writing, because I thought the story sucks that much. I thought the last two days about this and today I figured it out, why it wasn't working. It was not a new chapter - just a replacement of Chapter 4 so it was not an update in that way.  
  
*bows and apologize* I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS!!! But the good thing is you hopefully see the next and longer chapter on Sunday.  
  
And yes I thought about doing a fic for Valentine's Day. What do you think? Suggestions are welcomed!  
  
So I hope this explained everything. I still have to do study for French tomorrow (I really hate this stuff so please don't review in French!) It's now 18:00 PM. And I think in the USA it's morning!!!  
  
[Editor's side note : In other news, I bought a Yu-Gi-Oh light-up pen today at Wal-Mart.] 


	6. Clumsiness isn't always a bad thing

TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS: I really hoped I get 10 reviews . But 8 is really good as well . I just have to work harder then .^^  
  
Alan Wilson: Yes, an Austrian reviewer. So cool. Thank you for reviewing and your voting!  
  
Katya Motou: Thank you, thank you for the kawaii Yugi plushie. It's so cute. I love it. A Yugi-angst fic would be interesting. Probably "The power of a wish" will have Angst. I think I have a good plot for this fic, but so far there'll be more Yami angst but also Yugi angst. Probably I got a idea for a angsty V-fic or people help me with their suggestions.  
  
Bunny Meatball: Ok ok Yugi won't stop blushing if you guys like it! This chappie has more fluff, but not enough in my opinion.  
  
Dagger5: Thank you for your review!!! I'm so glad you like it that much! Hopefully I see you writing more YxY fics too soon!!!!!!  
  
bobby: I'm awesome . ^^ Thank you  
  
Anime Crazed: Thank you for your review. I keep on going, I promise.  
  
Silentia: Yes my first German reviewer!!! Thank you for your voting. I hope I hear more from you again!  
  
snow_shadow_wolf: Thank you so much for reviewing and voting! And thanks for your kind words too!!!  
  
And Jami: I haven't forgotten you. Thank you for your help and your support! ^^  
  
ONE OF A KIND  
  
BY Sansi  
  
'.' thinking  
  
"." talking  
  
(.) interruption by Sansi  
  
[.] Editor(Jami)'s comment  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Chapter 6: Clumsiness isn't always a bad thing  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Yugi was still starring at the door, even if Yami has left a few minutes ago. He smiled to himself, remembering how nice his crush was. The young boy was lost in his own world when a thought hit him. He slapped himself mentally 'Gotta get dressed. Yami will be here soon and I can't let him find me in my boxers . or . no stay focused . Don't think dirty thoughts . You're supposed to be INNOCENT. Do you really want to loose him?! Now you have the chance to be a friend? Don't screw this up!' (o.o I really let Yugi think that)  
  
By now Yugi was wearing only his pants. The short teen struggled to put on his really tight black shirt with the silver buckles. It just so happened that Yami chose the moment to walk in. Yugi didn't notice at first, he was busy with fighting with his shirt. A stifled laugh was the only warning he got. Yugi froze.  
  
'Great. Just great, Yugi. Of all days, you had to choose this one to be nothing but clumsy! Fait has a bad sense of humour. I'm here alone . with the love of my life . and the only thing I can do right, is to humiliate myself?!?!?!?' Yugi thought sarcastically. He began to struggle in putting his shirt so he could end this embarrassing moment. He stumbled around the room until something in front of him block his way.  
  
Yugi could tell it wasn't a wall, but he couldn't think of anything else. (*blushing like mad* You know what this "wall" is, don't you?! ^^) [*bursting with laughter*] It was too warm to be a wall. Yugi touched the "wall" with his only free hand. 'Interesting . it's hard . but kinda smooth and warm . it's really nice to touch . wait .' (back, you hentais!) He let his hand travel upwards until Yugi could feel something moving in the "wall". With a start, he realised that he was touching Yami. and in an overly "friendly" [*does air quotes on 'friendly'*] manner, to be precise.  
  
Yugi took a few steps backwards in shock, but tripped over one of his shoes. He cursed himself for being that disorganized. The clumsy teen prepared himself to hit the floor hard, because with only one free hand, he isn't able to catch his whole weight. [I can! But that's only because I fall so much, I've trained myself to. XP]  
  
Before he hit the ground, he felt something grabbing his wrist, and he was pulled against something warm and soft. After Yugi got over his shock, it didn't take him long to figure out that Yami had helped him. Actually Yami was holding Yugi against his chest at the moment. (*taking pictures* ^.^)[Me too! *lol*] Yugi was in the best position to hear Yami's heart pound. He forgot the awkward situation he was in and got lost in the soothing sound of the beating heart. He wanted to lean his head against Yami when .  
  
"Yugi, are you all right?!" Yami brought Yugi back to reality. "Mmf..ine" Yugi replied, but Yami wasn't sure if he understood Yugi correctly. After all, the shorter teen was still stuck in his shirt. This wasn't a bad thing at the moment, because Yami couldn't see Yugi's deep red face. and this would be funny to explain . Ah, yes, pretty hot in here. uhh . This would work out. Not.  
  
Yami chuckled a little bit, realising that the little one was still in his embrace. [Sounds a bit fluffy, ne? =3] Being the kind person he was, he tried to help Yugi to put his shirt on without further incidents. Yami didn't know that his supposed "help" was torturing the shorter teen, more than he could handle. As Yami pulled the younger teen's shirt down, his hands touched unconscious the skin down the other boy's sides. Yugi felt like on fire. His skin was burning wherever Yami touched him, even if it was unintentional. The heat was spreading from wherever Yami touched him, through his whole body. His heart beat skipped up, so much so, one might be afraid it'd explode. With his thoughts shattered and with a dry throat, he wasn't able to think, never mind speaking. The fact Yami was so close and that his legs were feeling like Jell-O [Jell-O is a registered trademark of the.Jell-O Corporation. Not me and not Sansi.] weren't helping the situation either.  
  
Yugi was just glad to be able to stand after all that, and to his surprise, he found his voice again. "Thank you, Yami." Yugi told Yami as calmly as possible. The referred one just grinned and simply stated "You're really welcome, little one. Quit thanking me for everything. Do you want to go home now?"  
  
Yugi just nodded, so he didn't show Yami too much of his excitement about the offer. He smiled a little and decided that he liked the nickname Yami gave him.  
  
The whole way to Yugi's house, Yami kept trying to talk to Yugi so he'd learn more about the other teen. But he only got short answers because Yugi didn't know how he should react. After all, he was really shy, so speaking to strangers isn't a common thing for him.never mind speaking to his crush. When they arrived at the Game Shop, Yami stopped talking completely. He thought that Yugi was uncomfortable around him, and he didn't want to upset the teen, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Yugi, on the other hand had never felt happier . even a bit fuzzy and light- headed. So, he pushed his worries away and invited Yami to come in, with a innocent smile on his lips. He held back a sob when Yami didn't answer immediately.  
  
"I don't know, Yugi ..." Yami started. Yugi felt the tears forming in his eyes. 'Was it too much to ask for? I just want to be his friend.'  
  
"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" Yami added, a little worried. Yugi didn't hesitate with his answer " OF COURSE NOT! My grandpa isn't home yet, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all" Yugi replied cheerfully, with an anime-esque sweatdrop.  
  
This earned him a smile from Yami. 'I never saw him smile . but today he's doing it a lot .' Yugi pondered.  
  
Yugi showed Yami around the Game Shop and a whole tour through his house and Yami seemed really interested. "I didn't know you live in a Game Shop . Do you like playing games?"  
  
"Like games? I love them! Do you want to play something?" Yugi asked the older teen.  
  
"Hmm . I love games too. Actually, my friends gave me the Title "King of Games"" Yami chuckled at the thought. "Do you play Duel Monsters, Yugi?"  
  
"Of course! It's my absolute favourite game. I have a very good deck too, because we sell the cards in the shop," This caught Yami's interest.  
  
"Really?! Can I see them?  
  
"Yea, okay! Come on, Yami!" With this words the shorter teen was already on his way in the game shop.  
  
They talked for hours and learned a lot of things from each other about each other. Both were good duellists, so they decided to play. It took them a long time, and both gave their best, but in the end Yami eventually won. This was a surprise for Yugi, because he never lost a duel before. But he didn't mind at all. Yugi just liked Yami's company and kept feeling more and more comfortable around the older teen. Yami seemed to feel the same way, because he couldn't remember having such a great day.  
  
They had so much fun that they soon became hungry. Yugi invited Yami to eat with him, and he gladly accepted the offer. They made a lot of stupid things while cooking. You could even call it a food fight. The kitchen was a mess and the boys were covered with flour. [Mental image! I may just have to fan-art-ify that! It may be a while, though.]  
  
Yami and Yugi were cleaning the kitchen while they were waiting for their food to be ready. Yugi wanted to take the saucepan from the stove, but accidentally touched the hotplate while doing so. And if this weren't enough, he hit his head when he jumped out of the way to evade the boiling water. (can you imagine that -.- I can't) [If he can jump that high, he should join track team.or not. ^^;]  
  
He screamed in pain and Yami was immediately by his side. "Where is the bathroom, Yugi?!" "Upstairs" Yugi responded, pain evident in his voice.  
  
Before Yugi could blink Yami picked him up bridal-style [awwww.] and walked upstairs. That was unexpected to say the least. Yugi tried to resist the urge to put his hands around Yami's neck and lean his head against his chest, but he failed miserably. Yugi couldn't feel the pain anymore while in Yami's arms (kawaiiiiii) [*melts* Much]  
  
Yugi was really disappointed when Yami sat Yugi on the side of the bathtub and began working on his injuries. Yugi shouted when Yami came in contact with them. He saw the regret in Yami's eyes every time Yugi flinched.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Yami told Yugi when he finished his work. Yami dared to look in Yugi's eyes and saw to his surprise pure happiness and gratitude shining from them. "No, you didn't hurt me at all. Thanks, Yami" Yugi smiled at him, loving this moment with Yami and happy to know that Yami did care about him and considered Yugi as a friend. Pity was the last thing he wanted from his crush. Yugi couldn't help but love Yami even more.  
  
Sansi: *excited* Did you see the humour and the fluffiness?! I told ya fluff is coming! Can you see it!! *jumps up and down in excitement*  
  
Yami & Yugi: *Rereading the Chapter* Sorry, we can't find something like that.  
  
Sansi: . .  
  
Yugi: You make me clumsy and why is fate so cruel to me. No that's not right. You are cruel!!  
  
Sansi *hugs Yugi* I'm so sorry I need a little action. It will work all out in the end . and I'm sure you are going to like it very very much ^.~ And don't tell me you don't like it when Yami is "saving" you . you both love it. Admit it!!!!  
  
Yami and Yugi *looking at each other then blushing*  
  
I think this was my best and longest chapter so far. That was hard, you know. They get longer now. What do you think?! I also feel that my grammar and spelling is getting better. I WANT 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER *PRETTY PLEASE* It would make me so happy!!!  
  
I think this fic won't have a real plot - just fluffiness (if you can call this story fluffy). I think it will have 10 Chapters or something like that. Then I'll start my new fic ASAP - you guys choose.  
  
Next chapter: Jealousy.  
  
The power of a wish: Yugi is watching the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! and wishes for a new friend and the Anime-Character Yami shows up. (5 votes so far) (angst?)  
  
Carpe diem - Nütze den Tag: Yami has to attend school with Yugi. Yami doesn't like the idea. Yugi, on the other side, is more than exited. Probably he is now able to tell Yami that he loves him?! (Nütze den Tag is German - I couldn't resist to write something in my language; Carpe diem is Latin; in English it's 'seize the day' (Thanks to Katya Motou, who told me the English translation) (2 votes so far)  
  
Depression: Yami feels like Yugi doesn't care about him anymore (dark fic). But is this true? Or has Yugi just problems with his feelings towards Yami?! (Happy ending possible and if you know me . ^^ I love happy-ending and I don't think I can do a sad one .) (2 votes so far)  
  
Suggestions for a Valentine's day fic with YxY pairing are welcome!!! See ya next week!!! [I had an evil final today. I had a LOT of work to do. I had proofread this chapter yesterday, but had so much homework, that I was working for almost 10 hours non-stop and didn't finish! I'll get to revising chapters 1-3 after my English final. Which, interestingly enough, will be taken in the Math room. O_o?] 


	7. Jealousy

Dagger5: You really think it was fluffy?! THANKS. And as always, you were my first reviewer. Thank you for this ^^  
  
Sarah Harvey: Nice to hear from you. I really like your fics. Wings of love is my favourite and I hope you'll continue soon! ^.^  
  
Bunny Meatball: There is really no need to apologize. But I'm always glad if I get reviews so don't stop. And yes, Yugi will be braver probably in the next chapter. Read and find out! ^.~  
  
Mavelus: Thank you for your nice review. I promise I won't stop.  
  
Red Dragon of Egypt: A BIG THANK YOU!!! What a long review. I read it about 10 times already. I promise I'll finish it. I think 3 Chapters are left. Thanks for your voting - I think you mean Carpe Diem (LATIN) and Nütze den Tag (German - my first language) Both mean: You should live every day like it would be your last - or something like that. And I like your idea for the V-day fic. I hope I finish it before V-day. I got really inspired. I hope you don't mind if my story won't have the same plot - but I got a good idea and I think I'll pick a few ideas from your review if you don't mind.  
  
Sansi: DID YOU READ THE REVIEW. *thanks to red dragon of Egypt by the way* He says you're not really nice to me. It's true!! I have done so much for you and Yugi . *sniff*  
  
Yami: to RED DRAGON OF EGYPT: *bows his head in shame* You're right I shouldn't be too harsh to her. I'm just a little sarcastic and I think she needs flames so she won't stop ^.~  
  
Sansi: That's not true * near tears* I want people to be nice. If I get enough nice reviews I will never ever stop ... OK not that drastic ^^  
  
Yugi: Yes be nice to Sansi!!! Even if she is the reason I get hurt . it'll work out in the end and I really like her. She's not annoying like Tea. *shudder*  
  
Sansi: Thank you. But please never compare me with her again *hugs Yugi tightly*  
  
Yugi: *hugs back*  
  
Yami: Ok, Ok, by Ra I give in. *hugs both* ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: So this is maybe a shock but ... I . DON'T OWN . YU-GI-OH! *hears the Characters cheer* O.O.  
  
This fic is YAOI - don't like, don't read. There also will be Tea/Anzu bashing in this fic. So if you don't like this things, leave NOW and don't flame me. Thanks.  
  
I'll mix the name of the characters a bit: So  
  
Tea/Anzu - Anzu  
  
Joey/Jounouchi - Jou (Jounouchi is a way too long)  
  
Tristan/Honda - Honda  
  
Seto - Seto  
  
(For some reason I like the names better, even if in the Austrian show they are called: Tea, Joey and Tristan).  
  
ONE OF A KIND  
  
BY Sansi  
  
'.' thinking  
  
"." Talking  
  
(.) Interruptions by Sansi  
  
[.] Editor (Jami)'s Note.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Chapter 7: Jealousy  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Yami waved both his hands in front of Yugi and trying to catch the youth's attention, but it wasn't working. Yugi didn't react to Yami speaking either. The other boy seemed just zoomed out. (Yugi is in Yami-LaLa-Land ^^) [Again?] Yami snapped his fingers and clapped his hands. He even began shaking the younger boy, but still Yugi didn't respond. He kept starring at Yami with a sweet smile on his lips. Yami was at a loss what to do and he panicked a little. In his opinion there was only one thing left he could do to wake the teen and that was to ... kiss him. (O.O *snickers*) [I need popcorn! Oh.wait.I *have* popcorn.] (takes some popcorn while Jami looks away)  
  
But should he? [Uh.YEA!] He surely didn't want to take advantage of this boy, especially since he didn't know him that well. (Sure, Yami could put Yugi in the tub and turn on the cold water, but he couldn't think of this, thanks to me ^^ *the might of the authoress*)  
  
Yami thought about his options once again, but he came to the same result. (GO YAMI GO *cheers* *evil glares from readers* Gomen, I shut up)  
  
Yami went on his knees so he could reach Yugi better, who was still sitting on the side of the tub. His mouth was now in height of Yugi's neck buckle. Yami slowly reached out a hand to the back of Yugi's head so he could bring him down. Yami's heartbeat spiked up and his face turned an interesting shade of read. He would die at the spot if somebody came in and his friends would laugh their asses off if they ever heard the story. It wasn't a common thing that the 'King of Games' is kneeling in front of somebody and Yami had never blushed in his entire life, at least as far as he could remember. This was a first.  
  
Yami moved closer to Yugi who was still oblivious of his surroundings. Their noses were barely touching and Yami could feel the heat from Yugi's breath on his lips. Not a bad feeling, he had to admit. But back to the mission to wake Yugi. This was his only interest . RIGHT?!  
  
Yami tilted his head a bit to gain better access. He took a last glance at Yugi, making sure his mind wasn't back yet. His lips were now but an inch away from the other. The older teen closed his eyes and moved forward to close the gap . Their were lips barely touching when .  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
. there was the ring of the doorbell. With a start Yami was from his kneeling position as far as possible away from the shorter teen. (*The authoress tries to flee from the very pissed off readers* GOMEN. DON'T KILL ME!) [You're pure evil, you know that, right?] (hush you, it's for the plot (I'm only 98% evil - the other 2% are for Yami and Yugi) ^^)  
  
But the good thing was (yeeeeeees, you hear right, there was a good thing ^^) that the ringing brought Yugi back to his senses. He blinked a few times cutely, trying to collect his thoughts. He looked around and found a bewildered Yami at the end of the room, leaning against the door. His breath seemed uneven and he looked rather flushed. 'But still . he looks really cute like that' Yugi stated in his mind.  
  
Yugi tried to find out the source of Yami's discomfort when then again was that annoying noise. RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG.  
  
Yugi stood up and made his way to the bathroom door, which was blocked by Yami. "Ahem. Yami, I have to answer the door."  
  
Yami, even in his present state of mind, understood the message. He nodded, because speaking wasn't an option at the moment and let Yugi pass. The younger went downstairs, wondering who it could possibly be. He was followed by Yami, who was still shocked and didn't quite look like his normal self.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~  
  
Yugi opened the front door and found himself facing his three friends.  
  
"Hey Yugi, we didn't see you at school today. Everything alright?" Yugi's best friend Jou asked him.  
  
"Yes Yugi, we got really worried." The annoying girl, also known as Anzu, with the brown hair and the ice blue eyes [That's the name of a song.ice blue eyes.] (. I know a song behind blue eyes) interrupted Jou.  
  
Yugi smiled a fake one and replied "Everything's fine guys. No need to worry." In reality he wanted to throw up the moment he saw Anzu. Jou just shot her a glare.  
  
"You weren't following "your crush" again, were you?" Jou spoke up again and grinned. He knew of his friend's love for Yami and he didn't mind that his best friend was gay. But he loved it to tease Yugi with it, thinking that Yugi was far to shy to ever admit it. Yugi looked wide eyed at his friend and blushed furiously. The teen was shockingly really fast for his height and was immediately in front of his friend to cover Jou's mouth with his hand, so he wasn't able to spill more details. Yugi obviously didn't want Yami finding it out that way.  
  
"Who?" two voices asked at the same time. Jou knew the first one. It was far to shrill to ignore, though he had learned to. But the second wasn't familiar. It was to deep to be Honda's or Yugi's.  
  
That was the moment Yami chose to interrupt Jou's thoughts. Untill now he was standing behind the door so he wouldn't irritate Yugi's friends. But the curiosity got the better of him. [Like a cat. Hmm.Comparing Yami to a cat.both strong and independent, yet with the possibility of surprising affection shown to the few they trust.*grins at cheesy analogy* I'll shut up now.] (yes or the readers are killing us)  
  
There was a gasp from the two boys and girl.  
  
"You're . you're . " Honda spoke up for the first time. He too knew through Jou of Yugi's affection.  
  
"I'm Yami. Nice to meet you" Yami introduced himself, feeling a little uncomfortable. It was the way the two guys looked at him, with large eyes, then at Yugi then back at Yami. They seemed not to get the situation. And the girl . *shudder* he has the feeling that she undressed him with her eyes. Yami wanted to hide behind Yugi, but he just shifted a bit.  
  
"Guys meet Yami. Yami, this are Jou, Honda and Anzu" He cleared his throat at the last name, not really wanting to say it.  
  
"Hey Yami, nice to meet you" Jou was the first to get over his shock.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yami. I'm Honda" Honda introduced himself.  
  
"Hello there. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm AAANNNZZZUUU" Anzu shouted in Yami's ear, because she practically jumped him.  
  
Yugi felt a pang of jealousy. Jou and Honda were glaring daggers at her, while Anzu clung to Yami's arm. The poor guy tried desperately to get this annoying girl from his arm for two reasons. First of all he didn't like to be touched by her and second of all, he felt that his blood stopped circulating .  
  
"You guys are welcome to come in" Yugi told them, even if he wanted to be alone with Yami. Most importantly, he didn't want Anzu near Yami. He grinded his teeth at the thought of said girl. The guys nodded and Anzu beamed. Yugi sighed sadly, hoping that nobody would hear. He loved to spend time with his friends Jou and Honda, except Anzu. but at the moment he wanted it to be just Yami and him.  
  
The group had a lot of fun that day. Jou challenged Yami to a duel, but there was no chance of winning against the 'King of Games'. Honda and Yugi just laughed at Jou's antics. 'Jou and Honda seem to really like Yami and vise versa' Yugi thought happily, glad that his friends and his crush were that comfortable around each other.  
  
'. and Anzu' Yugi sighed depressed. 'She's never left his side . Yami doesn't seem to like her . or does he .?'  
  
"Everything alright, little one?" Yami's rich voice asked worriedly. "Sure" Yugi replied, probably a little to cheerfully, because Yami didn't look convinced at all. Even Jou and Honda stopped their duel and watched their friend with Yami. Anzu glared at Yugi, making sure Yami couldn't see. She didn't seem happy that Yami had that much interest in the twerp, as Anzu always called him.  
  
"I think we've gotta go now. Right Honda?" Jou spoke up. He saw that his little friend wasn't comfortable around them, especially Anzu. He wanted to help Yugi to have some time alone with Yami. Jou looked at Honda, hoping he understood the meaning behind his words.  
  
"You're right. Let's go. Come on Anzu, it's late" Honda told the girl. He hated to have Anzu around him, but he agreed with Jou's plan and it meant that Anzu has to get out of the picture, immediately.  
  
He rose to his feet and shoved Anzu out of the door, before the girl could blink.  
  
"Bye Yugi" Jou and Honda waved when they closed the front door.  
  
Yugi smiled, knowing what they planned. He truly had good friends.  
  
'So, now back to Yami'  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Wow that was long 1.500 words. I know it's still to short for some people, but I'm tired. I came home late at night . no that's not right . it was morning already. ^^  
  
So you have made the first step. You read this chapter and now finish your mission and leave a nice review and vote if you haven't already.  
  
The power of a wish: Yugi is watching the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! and wishes for a new friend and the Anime-Character Yami shows up. (5 votes so far)  
  
Carpe diem - Nütze den Tag: Yami has to attend school with Yugi. Yami doesn't like the idea. Yugi, on the other side, is more than exited. Probably he is now able to tell Yami that he loves him?! (Nütze den Tag is German - I couldn't resist to write something in my language; Carpe diem is Latin; in English it's 'seize the day' (Thank you to Katya Motou) (Both mean: Live every day like it is your last so you don't have to regret something) (3 votes so far)  
  
Depression: Yami feels like Yugi doesn't care about him anymore (dark fic). But is this true? Or has Yugi just problems with his feelings towards Yami?! (Happy ending possible and if you know me . ^^ I love happy-ending and I'm not sure if I could do a sad one .) (2 votes so far)  
  
I suck at summaries.  
  
Your own suggestions are welcomed! THANK YOU GUYS!!!! I'm working on the next Chapter and the YxY V-day fic!!! See ya next week.  
  
[I personally loved this chapter. And 'm tired, too! But at least my finals are over. *throws confetti and passes out Pocky* ^_^ If you'll excuse me, I have pajamas to wear inside out.]  
  
(congratulates Jami, and hands Jami a plushie. One loved the chapter ^^.  
  
Yes, I lived through the semester in Austria too) 


	8. Friendship comes first

To my reviewers: Yeah *cheers* I got a lot of reviews. *hands all Yami and Yugi plushies* I didn't expect 9 reviews, because I received the most of them within the last few days. Thank you all for making me happy!!!!!!  
  
Rikainiel: A deal is a deal. So here is the update. Hope you like it. And Yami and Yugi haven't kissed ..... yet. ^_^ Hope you update soon. You know I love you *hugs Rikaniniel*  
  
snow-shadow-wolf: Here is the update. I know I'm evil and interrupt the kiss. But I definitely will make it up to you soon.  
  
anonymous: Thank you for your voting. I think in "The power of a wish" will be Tea/Anzu bashing. But I have yet to decide if there is much or only hints of it.  
  
Charmeleon: Thank you for reviewing and voting!!!  
  
Dagger5: I really have to thank you. You're stuck with me since the first chapter. And to your question: yes you were the first again -like always ^^. So now read, then review and then work on your V-Day-fic ^^  
  
Saakura: You really love this chapter this much. *blushing* Thank you. I love it when my reviewers like the chapters and write that sweet reviews. So here is the update!  
  
Spiritual Winds: Thank you here is the update.  
  
Silentia: Thank you for your advices. I keep them in my mind. I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Bunny Meatball: Wow what a long review! Also a big thank you for reviewing every chapter so far. Sorry for the Tea-bashing, but I needed it for the plot and I'm afraid there will be some more in the next chapters too. I have to state that I like Mai better than Tea. I don't dislike Tea. It's changing. Sometimes I really like her and then I bash her. It's changing with my mood. ^^  
  
I don't know much about Pokemon, because I'm a bit to old for it. ^^ *remembers her friend saying she is a old lady*. Yes my friends are that "nice" to me. But 19 isn't THAT old *pouts* Ok a little then ...  
  
It's fine with me if YxY isn't your absolute favourite couple. I mean it would be boring if there are always the same pairings. Thank you for reviewing, even if it isn't your favourite pairing and you're a Tea fan. I try to be nice to her in my next fic - which is most likely "The power of wish", because you always review. And even if I bash her, it won't be bad. (like you with Ash ^^) *hands a Yami plushie*  
  
I see you are visiting me in Yami-La-La-Land. I'm so often there. People think I'm a part of the furniture. ^o^  
  
Sansi: Hey guys! I'm back!  
  
Yami: Why are you hiding behind me?  
  
Sansi: Ummm . you still have your shadow powers, don't you?  
  
Yami: Yes, why?! *looks puzzled*  
  
Sansi: Ahm . You see. I think some people are going to kill me if I don't put more fluff in this fic and update more often.  
  
Yami: *Protects Sansi* Don't kill her. She has to write a lot of YxY fics!!! *glares at flamers*  
  
Sansi: -.- I feel so loved!!! But we're making progress . ^.^  
  
ONE OF A KIND  
  
BY Sansi  
  
'.' thinking  
  
"." Talking  
  
(.) Interruptions by Sansi  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Chapter 8: Friendship comes first  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
'So, now back to Yami'  
  
Yugi turned around to face Yami, but found that the spot where he supposed to see the hot guy was empty. '.' Yugi thought.  
  
' . Yami?! .' he asked quietly, a little unsure of the situation. 'Where can he be?'  
  
"Hai" came the response, near his ear. Yugi turned around startled and came face to face with Yami. Not really, it was more face to lips, because of their close proximity Yugi's eyes where in the same height as Yami's mouth.  
  
Yugi found it hard to form a normal thought. His full attention was captured by this rosy lips. They were slightly pattered and Yugi could feel the heath consuming his face. It was intoxicating to say the least. Abandoning his thoughts he stepped on his tiptoes and leaned slightly forward. He wanted to put his hands on the warm chest and close his eyes, . then it hit him like bricks.  
  
'WHAT exactly are you doing?!!!!!! You know him for what ... barely 6 hours . and you're going to kiss him?'  
  
'. Yes .'  
  
'Heeeelloooooo are you still in there? Or is your brain on vacation. What will he think of you when you kiss him? He mostly will be disgusted and he never ever want to see you again!'  
  
'That's right. I.I.I will loose him before I ever get the chance to know him better . and probably become friends with him . or even more . I can't slip this chance. I have to do this right. FRIENDSHIP comes first . Even if it hurts to be near him' (*authoress ducks her head from the objects throwing at her by reviewers*)  
  
Yami blinked at Yugi. 'Did he lean forward. Or was it just my imagination? . IEE . You're seeing things' He convinced himself.  
  
Nonetheless the situation was awkward. Yami and Yugi were standing in the living room in close proximity, starring at each other and nobody spoke a word. The only sound was their uneven breathing.  
  
Yugi cleared his throat to broke the uncomfortable silence. He found the ground very interesting at the moment.  
  
"Where were you, Yami?" Yugi asked curious.  
  
"I was getting my coat. It's kinda late and I gotta go now" Yami replied, not knowing that his words were the cause for the smaller one's twist in his heart.  
  
"Oh" Yugi said quietly, barely above a whisper. He was crashed, remembering the fun he had with the other teen.  
  
Yami smiled at the smaller teen, not really understanding why he seemed so disappointed. "I see you tomorrow then"  
  
Yugi looked up and flashed the purple-eyed boy a heartful smile. His amethyst eyes sparkling with joy.  
  
"See you tomorrow then, Yugi" Yami said while opening the front door.  
  
"Yeah, till tomorrow. And arigato for helping me today" Yugi shouted after the figure, who is rounding a corner.  
  
"It was really no problem. Good night" the older teen replied.  
  
"Good night, Yami. I love you" Yugi whispered, knowing there was no chance Yami could have heard it. He sighed softly, leaning against the door frame.  
  
Making the decision to go to bed, he went upstairs to his room. Yugi fell face first into his bed, not even changing his clothes.  
  
He pressed his face in the pillow, smiling to himself. Yep, today was a good day. In this position he fall asleep, dreaming of his perfect love. (kawaii)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+The next day+  
  
Yugi woke up, unusual hyper. He can't help, but smile when he remembered the last day and especially Yami. Today, Yugi wanted to be early in school, so he may has the chance to meet Yami.  
  
+At school+  
  
The small youth shifted nervously. In 10 minuets school would start and still no sign of Yami. He leaned against the wall next to Yami's locker. Yugi hoped that Yami will show up soon, he really wanted to say the other teen before school.  
  
'Can't last a day without seeing him, huh?' But it was true. Yugi saw him barely 10 hours ago and his heart already screamed to see Yami's face again. He didn't know how to live through class. He hold his books tightly, wishing for Yami to arrive soon.  
  
Yugi was brought back from his thoughts when something slammed into him and he feel to the ground, his books lying around him.  
  
"Look what you have done, shrimp!! You ruined my shirt!!!!" a angry voice shouted. Yugi looked up to see an angry bully glaring at him. Seconds ago the bully has had a cup of cocoa in his hands, but after their accident the whole cocoa was over his shirt and his pants. Even if it wasn't Yugi's fault he feared for his safety. 'You gotta pay for this!" the bully growled.  
  
"Something wrong here?" a third person interfered. Yugi's eyes lit up when he saw a crown of black and red hair behind the bully.  
  
The bully turned around ready to gave the introducer a piece of his mind. But when he saw WHO exactly was standing behind him, he changed his mind wisely. Yes, he was a bully, but he wasn't stupid enough to tangle with Yami. After all he wanted to come home in one piece. (dangerous, mysterious, brave, strong . and hot Yami *drooling*)  
  
"No . nothing . never mind" the bully run of like a rocket, hoping to escape Yami's revenge. The tri-coulored teens looked after the cloud of dust, wondering how somebody can be that fast. (*sweatdrop*)  
  
Yugi quickly thanked Yami and bent down to collect his books. Yami helped him. They didn't realised, that they both reached for the last book and their hands touched, to be precise Yami's hand was on Yugi's. Both looked up to look at the other and found themselves locked in the other's eyes.  
  
Yugi has his mouth open in an 'O' form and Yami just continued to stare. Yugi felt the heat rising . again . 'damn'. Yugi gattered his thoughts and took the book. He regretted his action because he immediately missed the warmth and the fuzzy feeling.  
  
Before either of them could speak a word the bell rang, telling them that the first class was starting. Yugi wanted to thank Yami and leave for class, but Yami took a grip on his wrist and dragged him away.  
  
"Come on, we'll be late" Yami told the other teen without glancing back. If he had, he would have noticed the silly grin on Yugi's face. No, Yugi really didn't mind being dragged away. This moment was too early over for Yugi's liking as Yami was in an other class as he.  
  
Yami loosened his grip on the other's hand and waved at the younger youth before he ran for his class. Yugi looked in his class and to his luck the teacher wasn't ready yet. He felt guilty and hoped that Yami also made it in time. After all it would be his fault. (to Silentia: hope the fluff was more realistic ^^)  
  
Yugi barely heard his classmates talking. But one sentence caught his attention.  
  
"Did you hear about the dance today . I really hope he will ask me out ." The rest wasn't interesting for Yugi anymore.  
  
'A dance. A dance. A DANCE. A DANCE. I would love to go . and I may can ask Yami .' Yugi was unsure, but this would be perfect timing. He smacked himself mentally for forgetting the dance today. Anyway, he always wanted to go on a dance and for the first time there is a little chance he can go with the person he loved even if it would be just 'as friends'  
  
It took Yugi the whole day to make his decision. 'Ask him out . don't ask him out .' Yugi thought. But with the end of his last period his mind was made up. He would ask Yami out.  
  
As soon as the bell rang Yugi jumped from his seat and raced out to catch up with Yami. He nearly ran in a few people and fell over twice, but he managed to reach Yami's locker in time.  
  
Yugi slowed down when he reached Yami who was putting books in his locker. He haven't noticed Yugi yet. Adrenalin is running through Yugi's veins and he could hear his heart pounding. He bit his lip nervously. 'Should I really ask' Yugi berated himself, but there was no turning back now, because Yami noticed Yugi and flashed him a beautiful smile.  
  
"Hey Yugi, how are you?" Yami asked sweetly. Yugi nearly melted at the spot. This was just to much for him to bear. But this was a now or never situation.  
  
"I'm f-i-ne Yami, thank you. Ahem, can . I . I . I a-sk yo-uuu something?" Yugi stuttered, his nervousness visible.  
  
"Sure. Shoot" Yami replied politely.  
  
"You know. Ehh . today there is . a . a dance ... and . I . I wo-ndered I-f youuu wanted to go . with ...... me." There he said it. Yugi felt like a mountain is lifted from his heart, but at the same time he felt so unbelievable stupid.  
  
"Sure. That would be fun. I'll pick you up at 8 pm. Is that alright with you?" Yami told the younger teen, who seemed to not understand the meaning of the words. His mouth hang open and his eyes are big. He was able to nod slowly, still not believing that he was going with Yami. HE was going with YAMI. HE was GOING with YAMI.  
  
Yugi was lucky that Yami didn't seem to notice Yugi's drool or he just ignored it, because he just waved and called a quick "goodbye. See you then" when he left. (to Yana5: See Yugi was brave with Yami, like I promised ^^)  
  
Yugi on the other side was thrilled. It took him a few minuets to figure out what exactly happened. When he did he smiled brightly, one could think his face split. His eyes were sparkling with true happiness. The short teen raced home to decide what to wear today. There wasn't much time. He only has 5 hours left.  
  
*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
Translations: HAI: yes, Ok IE: No  
  
So here is the chapter. I think there are 2 or 3 chapters left. I apologize for rushing things, but I want to work on other fics soon. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. I think I will finish this story within this week, because I want to do my YxY V-day-fic and start a new YxY story soon ("The power of a wish"). I have more time this week, because there is 1 week NO SCHOOL - vacation!!!! I also post the first part of the V-day-fic today. Be warned the first part is very OOC, but fluff is coming! ^^ Thank you all.  
  
So this his nearly the last chance to vote for the next fic if you haven't already.  
  
The power of a wish: Yugi is watching the new show Yu-Gi-Oh! and wishes for a new friend and the Anime-Character Yami shows up. (7 votes so far)  
  
Carpe diem - Nütze den Tag: Yami has to attend school with Yugi. Yami doesn't like the idea. Yugi, on the other side, is more than exited. Probably he is now able to tell Yami that he loves him?! (Nütze den Tag is German - I couldn't resist to write something in my language; Carpe diem is Latin; in English it's 'seize the day' (Thank you to Katya Motou) (Both mean: Live every day like it is your last so you don't have to regret something) (3 votes so far)  
  
Depression: Yami feels like Yugi doesn't care about him anymore (dark fic). But is this true? Or has Yugi just problems with his feelings towards Yami?! (Happy ending possible and if you know me . ^^ I love happy-ending and I'm not sure if I could do a sad one .) (3 votes so far) 


	9. Dance of fate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**THE POWER OF A WISH  
by Sansi  
Chapter 9: Dance of fate  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What to wear … what to wear!' Yugi cried mentally in frustration. His bed and the floor were covered with his clothes, but he couldn't find anything for the dance. (I'm sure ALL the girls out there know what I mean. I have a lot and I mean A LOT of clothes and I never know what to wear! to the boys: DON'T LAUGH IT'S TRUE!)

The small teen looked at the clock and his amethyst eyes widened in shock! It's already 7:30 PM and Yami will show up in a half an hour.

He rushed to the bathroom with his clothes and took a quick shower. 'Hm … I wonder where Grandpa is? I haven't seen him all day …' Yugi thought, but he couldn't waste more time thinking about it. He chose to wear his black baggy jeans and his favourite shirt, which matched his eyes perfectly. The youth styled his hair and fastened his belt around his waist. Yugi thought about wearing the neck belt, but then decided … that well … it probably could get in the way … when they'll dance … a slow song ... and he'll lie his head on his partners shoulder … (O.O Yugi! Bad boy! ) He checked himself a last time in the mirror and found that he chose well. 'Hope Yami'll like it as well …' (You guys are so lucky that you don't use make-up and so on or you won't be that fast … )

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG

The doorbell rang. Yugi raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs to answer the door. As expected it was Yugi's 'date' standing there in an awesome outfit. Yami wore black-leather pants that underline every perfect curve of his legs and the crimson shirt showed a well-built chest.

Yugi was just glad that he was able to held his mouth shut when his brain stopped working completely.

"Hey Yugi, are you ready?" Yami greeted the younger boy.  
"Hi! Yes, I'm ready. Just give me a second to get my jacket" Yugi told him and left. 'Not that I'll need one. He looks so hot that I'm sure the blush in my face will keep me from freezing …' Yugi thought silently, hoping to get rid of the red colour in his face.

They went to Yami's dark-blue sport car, which looked like Yami spent a lot of time and money on it (I can't describe the things in English and my dictionary isn't a help too UU. sorry. Let's just say the car is HOT)

Yami opened the door for Yugi who thanked him gratefully, a light tinge of red on his cheeks.  
"I think you look very cute in that shirt, Yugi" Yami told the teen, which resulted in 10 different shades of red on Yugi's face.

It didn't took them long to arrive at school, all the while chattering about this and that. Yami helped Yugi out of the car and took his hand to lead the way. Yami went straight to the bowls with the punch, caressing Yugi's knuckles. Yugi noticed this happily 'Yami is holding my hand. YAMI is holding MY HAND. I need to STAY CALM or I won't survive this night …'

The small tri-coloured teen took a sip of the drink the other teen offered him, noticing the alcohol in it 'I wonder if the teachers know this …' Watching the couples dancing, he abstinently drunk more of it and felt the influence of the alcohol, which brought colour to his cheeks. 'Wow' was the only thought he had when the room began to spin slightly. 'Whoa Yugi … I think this was enough punch for you. Won't get you sick on your 'date''. The youth knew that it wasn't officially a date, but this didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it, right?

He was so focused on the dancing couples that he didn't notice that Yami talked to him until the taller teen stand in front of him and blocked his sight.  
"Everything alright, Yugi?" Yami asked concerned, noticing the glazed look of the shorter.  
"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry, what have you asked me?"  
"I wanted to know if you'd like to dance."

This sentence caught Yugi's attention, observing the fact that a slow song started. He nodded uncertain, feeling slightly panicked. He dreamed of dancing a romantic song with Yami, but now when the moment came he was nervous and afraid to ruin it.

Yami reassured him with a smile, seeing the uneasiness off the boy. He took the boy's hand and squeezed it to soothe him more. The taller of the two lead them to the dance floor, caressing Yugi's hand to settle the teen's nerves.

Yami took Yugi's right hand in his left one and settled his free one on Yugi's waist. They slightly began to move to the rhythm.

Yami was bothered by the fact that Yugi kept looking at his neck instead of looking him in the eyes. He withdrew the hand from the smaller one's waist and lifted his chin up. Yami frowned when he noticed the fear and nervousness in the amethyst eyes, not knowing the reason for these emotions.

Instead of asking the other teen what bothered him, he wrapped both of his hands around Yugi's waist and pulled him in an embrace. Yugi's eyes were huge by the time, not expecting such an act. Very slowly he put his hands around Yami's neck to complete the embrace. Yugi let his thoughts drift away and focused on the feel of his love and the music.

Yugi felt extremely strange. The spicy smell of Yami tickled his nostrils and with the warm body against his, he felt light-headed … and complete. His heart was racing and Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach. Nothing existed in the room for them as they glided together.

Both baded in the comfort the other offered. Yami pulled the boy closer, enjoying the feeling of the other teen in his arms. He seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. Yami thought about how cute the smaller youth was. Never in his life has he met a person like him. Yugi was so adorable and was seeking for protection which Yami offered willingly. He just seemed so fragile and innocent.

Yugi smiled to himself. The song expressed exactly his feeling for Yami.  
This was the first time he felt really protected and loved. He lost himself in the arms of his love, deciding to cherish this moment as long as possible.

Yugi layed his head on Yami's shoulder and closing his eyes in bliss, hoping the other didn't mind. In response, Yami tightened his grip and pulled him closer so he could ret his head on the others.

When the song ended Yami and Yugi looked at each other, a smile on both their faces. Yugi couldn't be happier, except the funny feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but he hasn't a chance to find out as Yami began to lean down. Yugi's heart was beating so fast, he was afraid it'd explode. Before Yugi could feel Yami's lips, his feet refused to hold his weight any longer. Yugi felt sick and fought the urge to throw up.

Luckily, Yami caught him.  
"Yugi, what's wrong? Are you alright!" Yami asked slightly panicked.  
"No, I think there was too much alcohol in the drink" he answered, feeling guilty for ruining the moment.

Realization hit Yami and he smacked his head mentally. Of course this was too much alcohol for someone who never drunk before.  
He picked Yugi up and decided to bring the smaller teen home. Yugi was disappointed and apologized every minute to Yami. Yami shacked his head every time and said it wasn't Yugi's fault and he should stop apologizing.

Yami was looking for Yugi's grandfather when they arrived at the Game Shop. But all he found was a note, which said that he'd be away for the next three days.

As there was no way that Yami would leave Yugi all alone under these conditions he was determined to stay. Yugi protested at first as he didn't want to be a burden, but in his weak state he hasn't much energy to discuss things with Yami.

Yami tucked the smaller teen in his bed and rested at the other one in the room, taking care of the younger youth the whole night.

A few hours later Yugi woke up, feeling much better. He noticed Yami sleeping peacefully on the bed. Yugi crawled out of the bed and walked to his friend, observing the figure. The sharp crimson eyes were hidden behind soft eyelids and the moon was shining at the sleeping form.

Yugi kneeled down beside the bed and began to caress Yami's check with the back of his hand. He berated himself for destroying the moment at the dance. 'Would he have kissed me, or was it just my imagination?'

All his thoughts focused on these soft lips 'How would it be?' Yugi wondered. Before thinking about this any longer he gave in his impulses and softly touched Yami's lips with his own. Feeling the lips of his secret love against his, he couldn't even think about pulling away. Instead he deepened it. Yugi loved the feel he received from this simple touch.

Yugi was brought back to reality when he felt a response and he immediately pulled away, face bright red. 'I kissed him … HOW CAN I BE THAT STUPID' Yugi shouted at himself, not noticing that Yami kissed him back.

Yami opened his eyes and faced a very flustered boy. He couldn't believe Yugi actually kissed him, but also couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed it.

"Yugi …" Yami began, but what now. Hundred of thoughts ran through his head, but only one word came out of his mouth. "Why?"

'What could I possible tell him? I can't say 'I love you' … but … I can't lie to him …' Yugi bit his lip in nervousness. He hadn't planned this at all, but now there was no turning back.

"… because I like you" he whispered breathlessly. Yami opened his mouth to respond when Yugi spoke again "No, that's not true …" Yami's face fell. How could he have expected the young boy feel something else than friendship towards him …

" … I love you" Yugi told him. Yami broke in a genius smile. Yugi kept looking on the floor, berating himself for being so direct. Now he'll lose his only chance of love and happiness forever. Yami surely will be disguised and didn't want to see him ever again. Tears were forming in his eyes when he thought about this possibility.

Instead Yugi was pulled in a warm embrace. "… I care a lot for you Yugi, but…" 'Here is the rejection' Yugi thought " … I think it more than that … I love you too" Yami finished. Yugi stiffened in shock. Yugi looked at Yami to see if it was true. The smile he received chased all doubts away and he broke out in a genius smile himself.

The short teen wanted to jump in Yami's arms, but was stopped. Hurt shortly flashed in Yugi's eyes, but was replaced by happiness as Yami leaned down and gave him a soft chaste kiss. When they broke apart Yugi pounced Yami and they landed on the bed with a soft 'thump', Yugi laying fully on Yami. Yugi decided he liked the position and layed his head on Yami's chest and listened to his heartbeat. The other teen chuckled and put his hands around his love to hold him, not that Yugi wanted to be somewhere else. Both fell asleep in each other's embrace and enjoyed the feeling of completeness and joy …  
OWARI – THE END  
That was really long, but I think this chapter sucked, particularly the end. -.-  
Anyway, I know I haven't updated this for 3 weeks. I think I owned you all the update … so I spent the whole day and wrote the story. But it's finished after all and I start "The power of a wish" Tell me if I should start the new story or write a short epilogue to this story too. Thank you all!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
